Cinderella
by Indigo931
Summary: a little song fic I was thinking of at 4 in the morning...AU, Trigon is a good father, implied Robin/Raven Don't like, Don't read. Reviews welcomed, Flames too if you can stand the heat of my comebacks Summary on the inside.


A/N: Hey all of you Fanfiction

A/N: Hey all of you readers!! I know I haven't written anything in a while but I have been going through something…anyways this story is different from what I usually write; I got the inspiration while listening to the song and reading fics and I actually like Trigon and I was wondering what if he was actually a good father…so here goes…this is the first time I've ever tried this…This is a mentioned Robin/Raven, AU, Song fic. . If you want to check out the song It is "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman…disclaimer: I own nothing!! -- don't remind me…

Trigon sits and watches his 5 year old daughter play out of the reflection of his computer screen.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world.  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do,  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

Raven sauntered into his study wearing her little Cinderella princess gown; he smiled at himself as she walked over to him and started tugging on his sleeve. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow questioningly at her; her amethyst eyes sparkled as she looked up at him and said "Dad I need you! There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing" Trigon chuckled and looked up at the ceiling as if trying to decide if he should when he her say "Oh please, daddy, please!" .When he heard those words he immediately jumped up, picked her up and started swinging her around as they danced.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone._

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancin'  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

Trigon was sitting in a chair in his study reading the newspaper when he looked up to see his beautiful 17 year old daughter run into the room. 'Raven grew up so quickly' Trigon thought as he smiled at the dress she was wearing. Raven started telling him about her new boyfriend who was taking her to her senior prom. Raven smiled at her father and said "Dad he's a nice guy, you'd be impressed…what do you think of my dress?" she spun around so that he could get a good look at it. When he showed his approval of her dress she said "Dad the prom is just one week away and I need to practice my dancing".

When he tapped the edge of the newspaper on his chin she said "Oh please, daddy, please!" as soon at those words left her lips he was up and dancing with her.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew whoa  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone_

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'  
"Oh please, daddy , please!"_

Trigon was sitting in the living room when Raven came rushing through the front door before he had time to say anything she said "Dad Richard and I are getting married!!" at hearing this Trigon fell back into his seat in shock 'Where has time gone?' he thought. Raven saw how shocked her father was so she walked to sit in the chair right across from him; he looked at her and saw that she was glowing while she was talking about all that they had planned and he smiled when she said "Dad the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancing". Trigon chuckled silently and sat further back in his chair, at see this Raven said "Oh please, daddy, please!" and before he knew it he was dancing with his daughter at her wedding reception before he gave her hand to Richard and they left for their honeymoon. Trigon sat behind watching Raven leave and he thought back to when she was a little girl.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

Owari!

Tell me what you think! I was writing this a 4:30 am so yeah


End file.
